EL, ELLA ELLOS
by HermsPotter
Summary: EL SIENTE Y PIENSA DE UNA MANERA, ELLA DE OTRA PERO ELLOS AL FIN Y AL CABO SIENTEN LO MISMO...NO ES BUENO EL SUMMARY ASI QUE MEJOR LEAN Y DIGANME K PIENSAN


_**Hola, este mmm este es mi primer intento de lemon que creo no me salio muy bien, lo intente les juro que lo intente pero bueno espero que por lo menos les agrade, no es lemon, lemon pero si un poco calientito pero bueno, aunque yo igual pienso que Hikari hizo la invitacion para cada miembro yo dije que lo intentaria y aqui esta. Reto propuesto por Julieta en LPDF.**_

_**Ya saben los personajes no son mios son de la jefa aun que este safada de la cabeza.**_

**EL, ELLA… ELLOS**

El sol empezaba a asomarse por las cortinas corridas de la sala iluminando los rincones de ella proyectando destellos naranja sobre dos cuerpos que dormían, el dormía placidamente sobre el sofá cubierto con una manta que ella le había traído para cubrirlo; ella en el piso recargada en el sofá con la gafas de el en la mano izquierda y en la otra sostenía el libro de Hechizos que habían estado estudiando la noche anterior. El descansaba sobre el sofá con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra reposaba en su abdomen enlazando sus dedos en el cabello de ella.

Si las paredes hablaran ellas podrían relatar lo que pasaron ese par de jóvenes la noche anterior...

Todo empezó con una pequeña crisis de pánico que sintió ella en casa de su amigo, ellos habían acordado repasar juntos para su examen de Defensa Avanzada contra las Artes Oscuras del próximo lunes porque desde hacia una semana el había contraído un fuerte resfriado que lo había mantenido en cama con fiebre por un par de días así que ella sugirió que esta vez en lugar de ir a la biblioteca de la academia de aurores a estudiar como siempre lo mejor era estar en casa de el para que no saliera y tuviera una recaída, pero al estar con el y ver que el tenia mas facilidad y precisión para los contrahechizos y maldiciones que ella empezó a sentir una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido.

Era bien sabido por todo el mundo que ella era la mejor estudiante que Howgrats había visto en mucho tiempo y que el era el mejor en DCO que el mundo hubiera visto, también era sabido que ellos eran los inseparables desde que se conocieron y mas aun desde que en la lucha contra el innombrable callo su mejor amigo de ambos, desde entonces se les ha visto siempre juntos.

Al empezar a sentir la desesperación por su dificultad para realizar los hechizos los empezó hacer peor todavía provocando la risa de su amigo.

-Harry no es gracioso esto

-Pero Hermione ya te dije que tienes que tranquilizarte, mientras mas te desesperes peor te saldrán.

La chica respiro profundamente y frunció el ceño mientras repasaba las instrucciones en su mente, para hacer otro intento fallido que la llevo al borde del colapso, iba a agarrar su libro que había dejado en el sofá cuando unas manos fuertes la detuvieron por los hombros,

-No herms, el libro es para perfeccionar el hechizo primero tienes que hacer que te salga.

-Pero tengo que repasar para ver que estoy haciendo mal

-Mira cierra los ojos -el chico bajo su mano por su brazo en una leve caricia hasta llegar a la muñeca de esta donde sostenía la varita mientras depositaba la otra en su cintura-

-Tienes que tener en tu mente el hechizo mientras mueves delicadamente la varita pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza y determinación hacia donde la diriges.

Le hablaba casi al oído en un susurro casi inaudible y mientras le daba las indicaciones movía su mano haciéndola seguir lo que decía. El joven quito su mano de su muñeca y la llevo junto a la otra en la cintura de su amiga mientras ella seguía sus palabras y para su sorpresa el hechizo salio a la perfección hacia un florero que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, al verlo sorprendida ella se volteo de manera rápida para abrazarlo por el cuello y brincar emocionada.

Este tipo de roces ya eran común entre ellos, las primera vez que el la tomo por la cintura fue en una cena en casa de los Weasly en un aniversario de la muerte de su amigo, ese día se habían reunido para recordar al varón mas joven de la familia, habían pasado todo el día en compañía de la familia entre risas y anectodas como cada años desde que el había fallecido, ella se encontraba en la sala despidiendo se de ginny cuando se acerco por detrás para decirle que ya era hora de irse pero al hacerlo instintivamente la abrazo, pensó que ella se iba a sorprender de acción tanto como a el mismo pero para su mayor confusión ella se despido de su amiga y del resto de la familia para dirigirse a la puerta mientas el se quedo ahí parado mirado la nada hasta que sintió que lo jalaban de la mano salir de la casa. Roces espontáneos como esos se habían vuelto frecuentes y hasta cierto punto natural entre ellos.

Pero esta noche era diferente había algo que no se encontraba en las otras, era una especie de armonía total entre ellos, en el ambiente, en sus sentimientos y en sus cuerpos.

El preparo un poco de té y sirvió unas galletas que le habían regalado por susan cuando enfermo, siguieron practicando con entusiasmo ya que los ánimos de ella se elevado mágicamente.

El se había sentado en el sofá pues había empezado a sentir un poco de frió en plena primavera, le miraba practicar atentamente olvidándose por completo de que empezaba a sentirse mal, de repente ella le miro notando algo de rubor en sus mejillas y se acerco para tocarle la mejilla mientras el seguía perdido entre el color miel de sus ojos.

-Harry, creo que tienes un poco de temperatura. Ella se sentó a su lado para tocarle también la frente y tratar de encontrar algún signo en su cara.

-Tengo un poco de frió. El desgano en su cara era evidente.

-Ven

Con un movimiento ella lo jalo hacia si para que recargara su cabeza en su pecho y recargarse con el por completo en el sofá mientras sus manos lo abrazaba para darle un poco de calor, mientras el ocultaba su cara en el cuello de ella haciéndola estremecer con su respiración y eso por alguna extra razón le gustaba, decidido a tentar su suerte le dio un pequeño beso en la zona haciendo que ella inclinara levemente la cabeza hacia el en señal de que esa era una zona muy sensible para ella ya que la sintió temblar levemente.

-Que se supone que haces harry?

-Yo? –Pregunto el haciéndose al inocente- Nada solo quería agradecerte que cuides de mi.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que es un placer para mí estar contigo.

-En serio? Eso nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Nunca pensé que fuera necesario decirlo, todo entre nosotros siempre ha sido tan natural y normal que jamás creí que necesitaras que lo dijeras.

-Tienes razón no lo necesito, así como tu no necesitas que te lo agradezca.

Acto seguido le dio otro par de besos en el cuello hasta acercarse al lóbulo de su oreja para morder besar haciéndole gemir, ella mientras se recostaba cada vez mas sobre el sofá en un intento fallido por alejarse de el ya que empezaba a sentir un poco de calor. El se alejo un poco sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no aplastarla y poder mirarla a los ojos, esmeralda y miel se mezclaron por un momento que pareció eterno diciéndose sin palabras lo que ambos sentían y que curiosamente era lo mismo.

Sin perder el contacto con sus ojos el le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, para después depositar otro en sus labios apenas rozándolos, ella cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los suyos mientras el pegaba su frente a la de ella.

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que ella volvió abrir sus ojos y se acerco para besarlo no como el lo había hecho sino tocando por completo sus labios con cierto nerviosismo pero a la vez delicado y suave, el no tardo en responderle con la misma delicadeza y suavidad que ella, esa sensación que sentía era nueva para ella pues cuando se beso con viktor el beso fue mas bien torpe y brusco, en cambio con harry era tierno y hasta cierto punto delicioso.

Ahí los dos recostados con forme avanzaba el tiempo ella revolvía sus cabellos de el con sus dedos mientras el estrujaba su cintura entre sus manos, los labios de el se abrieron para con su lengua acariciar el labio inferior de ella, en respuesta instintivamente abrió los labios para que el entrara y chocara con la de ella, cuando volvieron a encontrarse empezaron a danzar al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones que ahora se movían al mismo latir; poco a poco el beso tierno fue tornándose cada vez mas apasionado mientras suspiros escapaban de ellos. Las manos de el habían la barrera la ropa de su cintura a su espalda bajo su blusa acariciando su suave, ella se aferraba cada vez mas a sus cabellos acercando su cuerpo al de el para poder sentirlo mejor en todos los sentidos.

Los besos de el habían regresado a su cuello, ella jamás se había sentido así en su vida el placer que empezaba a sentir no se comparaba con el que le hacia sentir aprender algo nuevo de un libro, era diferente era como si con cada caricia que el le daba le llevara al cielo haciéndola sentir amada y deseada como nunca, en un acto sorpresivo ella giro para que el cayera de lado al sofá para después ponerse sobre el mientras lo miraba picadamente, ahora era el turno de ella las palabras sobraban en ese momento, no sabia que iba hacer pero parecía que esa noche se dejaría llevar por sus instintos mas primitivos, le besaba como si de ello dependiera su vida mientras el liberaba el primer par de botones de su blusa, el bajo otra vez a su cuello que empezaba a convertirse en su área favorita pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo en el pues paso a sus clavículas para probar con total libertad el sabor de ella; entonces el simplemente la abrazo.

Pero entre ellos había mas que simple pasión de un momento, había amor, comprensión, entendimiento, armonía y sobretodo amistad, si amistad porque por sobretodo ellos eran los mejores amigos, a pesar de amarse sin palabras su amistad era mas grande porque de ella había nacido el sentimiento que el solo había sentido de manera fraternal, y cariñosa de otros y que solo ella le daba como solo lo puede hacer una mujer enamorada.

El la envolvía entre sus brazos y así se quedaron por un rato mientras el empezaba a luchar por no cerrar sus ojos y creer que todo había sido un sueño hasta que ella intento levantarse, pero no lo logro pues unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron impidiendo crear la distancia entre ellos, ella no se resistió y regreso a su sitio, si porque ahora ese era su sitio. Ella movió su mano buscando su varita en el sofá, cuando la encontró convoco un par de mantas para taparlo.

-Hermione hace calor para que nos tapemos. –Protesto

-Si lo se pero tienes fiebre y seria buena idea que tomaras una aspirina y te tapes para que sudes un poco. -

-Hay otras maneras de sudar. –El atrayéndola un poco mas así si y sonriéndole de manera picara-

-Si, y me imagino que son mejores pero tienes que descansar estas enfermo y yo tengo que estudia, tal vez cuando te recuperes….-Le dijo guiñándole el ojo, el solo sonrió dejándola levantarse-

Ella fue por la pastilla y se la dio mientras se sentó en el piso a leer, El mientras le acariciaba su cabello castaño que tan le criticaban pero que a el le encantaba, poco a poco fue vencido por el sueño.

El se encontraba dormido por lo que ella se levanto y acerco para besar sus labios que empezaban a ser su adicción, sus lentes fueron retirados para volver a sentarse en el piso Ella seguía repasando los pasos del libro como el le había dicho para perfeccionar los hechizos mientras sostenía sus lentes con la otra mano hasta que el sueño la venció también a ella.

Y ahí estaban Ellos mientras el amanecer hacia su acto de aparición, El dormía placidamente sobre el sofá cubierto con una manta que ella le había traído para cubrirlo con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra reposaba en su abdomen enlazando sus dedos en el cabello de ella, Ella en el piso recargada en el sofá con la blusa semi abierta y la gafas de el en la mano izquierda y en la otra sostenía el libro de Hechizos que al igual que las paredes y el sofá mismo fueron testigos de la declaración y promesa de amor que se hicieron sin palabras El y Ella la noche anterior, Ellos se amaban y las palabras desde hacia mucho sobraban entre Ellos.

**_Bueno eso fue todo, que opinan comentarios, tomatasos, maldiciones, insultos, vociferadores lo que sea pero diganme que les parecio._**

**_Hermspotter_**


End file.
